The Legacy Continues
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: Bruce Wayne and The Joker each have a child and they each want to go into the "family business" the legacy must continue...
1. Love and Fear

**Had an idea… let's go…**

Chapter one…

Mercy was a 22 year old citizen of Gotham City. Her short brown hair hung just to her shoulders, her blue eyes were most always hidden by her thick-rim glasses, but all in all she was a very beautiful woman. She caught the eye of many men she talked to. She never imagined capturing the attention of a psychopathic killer though.

She had been walking home from work at Wayne Tower when she was suddenly jumped by two men. They immediately taped her mouth so she couldn't scream and blind folded her. They were taking her somewhere. She was stuffed into a car and they drove for a while. They then pushed her out of the car and made her stumble around until they forced her to her knees.

When the blind fold was taken off she was face to face with the Joker himself. She screamed as best as she could with the tape on her face. That made him smirk

"Now why are you giving this beautiful thing to me?" he looked to his men while flicking his touch out his mouth every now and then.

"She's the one who announced on public TV that she would kick your ass," one explained, "You wanted us to get her."

"Ah," he took out a knife out; "You look scared dear, is it the scars?" he mocked.

She was terrified but she tried to stay calm. Though it wasn't working because she was crying.

He made his men go away and when they left he took her by the hair and forced her into a warehouse. They were at the docks somewhere but she didn't recognize the place. It didn't matter. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She was dead though. Very very dead.

He pushed her into a room and shut the door behind him. It was a small room with no windows.

"How about you start talking all big like you did last week eh?" he ripped the tape off her mouth.

Mercy cried out at the sudden pain. She took a deep breath and looked around for some escape. None. The Joker was blocking the door and she was huddled in the opposite corner, "I…" she stuttered, "I'm sorry…" she breathed.

He cackled, "Sorry?" he continued laughing as he grabbed her neck and put the knife to her face. He got right in her face, "Look at me." He ordered.

She kept struggling against him. He didn't like that.

"Look. At. Me." He growled harshly.

She jumped and reluctantly looked at him in his dark cruel eyes, "W-What do you want?"

"I want to know how you are going to "Protect Gotham" from me," he giggled.

The knife was digging into her cheek and it burned, she remembered on the interview that she said she was going to do anything for this city, "I'd do anything." She quoted herself.

"Anything?" he took the knife off her cheek and tapped his face as though thinking, "That's a wide range of things."

"I'll do anything," she declared getting her bravery back, "I'll even give myself to you if you stop terrorizing my city." She said it but then she regretted it.

His eyebrows rose, and his tongue flicked out of his mouth again, "Very eh interesting. I suppose I could take a break from my fun for a little bit."

Tears streamed down her face at what she had just gotten herself into, "O-Okay…" she was doing a service for her city by keeping him off the streets. She had to remember that.

He took off his jacket and chuckled darkly, "Mercy was it? I hope you know what happens if you don't do everything I say. I kill all your little friends and family." He smiled and laughed more, "I show mercy like your name does!"

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was a sad man for many months after Rachel's death and after the Batman was known as a criminal. But he started dating eventually. Alfred said that Rachel would have wanted him to and encouraged him into it.<p>

It seemed as though he had found the one that could make him happy. Her name was Allyson. She was beautiful. She looked like Rachel a lot but would never admit to it in his head, her hair was a bit longer, her eyes were lighter. But he loved her. This was really something to say. Tonight Bruce was going to propose.

He brought her to a fancy restaurant. They were both dressed up. He in a nice tux, and she was in his favorite blue sparkling dress. His favorite because he showed her curves perfectly and made her eyes light up.

"Bruce, you amaze me to no end." She said. There was almost no one in the dining room, only all her friends and family were there.

He smiled, "Tonight is special. I thought they should be here too."

The night went on as normal. As he planned. Toward the end of the dinner he stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Yes, I'd like everyone to know something about this beautiful magnificent woman," he looked to her, "I love her." He said.

There were many "awwww"s in the crowd.

"I love you, Allyson." He knelt down and pulled out a ring, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. He didn't sound nervous. Just what he was going for.

She held her hands to her face and was almost crying out of joy, "Bruce!" she heard her family yelling out their shouts of approval.

She almost launched herself at him; "Yes of course I will!" she hugged and kissed him.

Everyone clapped.

* * *

><p>2 years later…<p>

Mercy stared at the pregnancy test in horror. It finally happened. The Joker had kept her in the warehouse for almost two years and used her and abused her. Now it's happened. He got her pregnant. For two years she went through the hitting, the cutting, the rape, the pain, and dealt with him. Now he was going to kill her. She knew it.

"Mercy, I'm going out. You know the rules." He laughed some and she heard the door shut outside the room.

Mercy threw away the test and sat in silence, trying to soak in everything.

She finally got the courage to go out there and took a deep breath. Now was the time to escape. If she didn't then he would kill her and this baby for sure.

She checked the door. Unlocked. Good.

Mercy looked around for anything she might want to bring.

She had been moved to a room with a bed, a TV, and a small window. That's where she had been kept for this long now. She looked outside and saw that it was snowing a little. Then looked at what she was wearing. Blue jeans, a purple, slightly blood stained shirt and socks. Not good for winter travel.

She put on her only pair of green tennis shoes and looked around for a coat. There was only one in the room.

His.

It's weird that he didn't take it, but even he forgets things. She put it on and slipped out the door. She went down some stairs and found a car sitting inside the warehouse.

It was a white van. The keys were in the ignition. Perfect. Time to go. She can go somewhere far far FAR away from Gotham and away from The Joker. She didn't have the heart to get rid of the baby. She would give this child the best life she could. She would make sure that this child didn't turn into a monster like its father.

Mercy nodded and drove out of there, out of Gotham; God only knew where she was going now.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Allyson were one of the happiest people on earth today. Allyson had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy.<p>

Allyson held him in her arms gently, "What should we name him?" she looked to him excitedly.

He knew very well that she had a name chosen, "How about Bruce Jr.?"

The suggestion made her laugh, "I like Aiden."

"Aiden it is then." He kissed her.

A small thought crossed his mind, could he continue his Batman legacy with little Aiden? No no… let's not get too far ahead of ourselves.

* * *

><p>Mercy gave birth to a baby girl several states away from where Gotham was. She was alone and no one knew her, she didn't care. All that mattered was that this baby girl was safe, and healthy.<p>

Her name would be Ashton. Out of the ashes came something beautiful.

She held her baby close and protectively to her, "I'll make sure you are okay."

**So how did you like it? I have had this idea for a while now, actually came out of a dream I had. Weird right? Hope you enjoyed favorite and review! Peace out sexy readers.**


	2. 17 Years Later

**I am back with another chapter. Interesting so far? I hope so! Here's another chapter of The Legacy Continues.**

**Chapter 2… 17 years later…**

Aiden was a privileged man all his life though he insisted on not mentioning it. He wanted all his life to be normal until his sixteenth birthday. That was when his father told him his deepest darkest secret.

His father was the Batman. _The Batman!_ He told him all of his crime fighting adventures and it encouraged Aiden to start becoming more like him. When he grew up he wanted to go into the family business of kick-ass. And of course Wayne industries.

He had grown up to look like his father a lot. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, pale, overall handsome, though his hair and eyes were a tad lighter than his fathers, if you don't count his few grey streaks. He tried to dress normal but his style was darker than most.

Someday he would become The Batman and redeem that name.

Ashton was nowhere near being normal. She lived with her mother in an apartment in Tennessee. She was dark in her thoughts and style. She had been that way all her life. Her mother always hoped that it was something she would grow out of but she highly doubted it. She had her mother's light brown hair but her eyes were as dark as her life seemed to be.

She knew from a young age that her mother didn't mean to have her. That never bothered her but she was always curious as to what happened. Her mother had a fear of clowns, had multiple scars on her arms, that she covered by wearing long sleeves, and then there was the mysterious purple coat in the hallway closet. The first time she mentioned it to her, it about sent her into an emotional breakdown. Alas she would probably never learn about that. She knew the coat was her fathers and her father did this to her mother. As much as she wished to feel protective for her mother she found that she didn't.

Ashton wanted to find out who her father was though.

It was the night of Halloween. She had just gotten out of the Haunted house she was working at and opened the door to her apartment. She figured her mother was asleep so she was as quiet as possible. As she shut the door she heard voices from the room, her mothers and a man's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her mother whimpered.

"Don't lie to me," the man said.

"Look," she said, "Please, don't take her. She's all I have."

He chuckled, "She isn't the only thing of mine you have, you eh, have my coat."

Ashton's heart leaped, is he talking about the purple one? Who was this? She peered around the corner and saw her mother on the floor hunkered down in terror with a man in nice dress pants, white long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it, and he held a knife in his hand. His face was turned away from her so she didn't see that.

"Your coat is in the closet. Please just take that and go," her mother begged.

"Eh," he grunted and turned.

Ashton turned away and hid in the shadows near the door.

The man stomped down the hall and got the purple coat out of the closet and as he was walking back he stopped and looked at her, "Oh there you are my dear!"

The man had his face painted white, blacked out eyes, and scars running along his mouth that were painted red. She didn't look too different at the moment. She still had the make up on her face from the haunted house. Her face looked the very same. She was playing as the Joker at the house. The real Joker was here.

She stood there in complete shock unable to say anything.

He smirked, "Don't be scared my dear. Come on out."

"Ashton!" he mother cried, "Run! Get out of here!"

"Shut up!" the Joker yelled and grabbed Ashton by the hair and forced her to the living room with her mother, "Ya know," he started and pointed the knife at her, "You look like your mother." He took his sleeve and wiped off part of her make up.

She took it as a compliment but didn't like that he touched her like that.

"But your eyes are eh, exactly like dear old daddy's!" he smiled and laughed some while kneeling down in front of her.

Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. They were dark. Dark as hers. Dark in color and in unspeakable thoughts.

"Father?" she asked almost breathlessly. She didn't feel nervous anymore for some reason.

He smiled, "She is smart," he looked over to her mother, "Mercy, at first I was completely furious that you ran away," he held her face to make sure she looked at him, "but now I think that you running off and having my child is the best thing you ever did for me."

Her mother started to cry, "Don't take her." She sobbed out.

"I eh, have to," he nodded as his tongue flicked out of his mouth every now and then (she just noticed), "I can take her and perhaps you see her again someday or I kill you and take her anyway."

Her mother looked to Ashton then back to him, "Please don't hurt her."

"You're going to let me go with him?" Ashton was astonished that her mother gave in so easily.

"Good choice," he stood and turned to her, "Ten minutes, get some shit and say bye-bye to mommy," he smiled wickedly happy before walking toward the door, "By the way, nice make up," he laughed and walked out.

Her mother sat there sobbing, "Just go," she said, "Don't let him hurt you, come back soon." She said and clung on to her for a minute.

She hugged her mother then went to her room to get a few shirts and pants into a backpack and walking out to meet her dad outside.

The Joker looked to her, "Oh you took off your make up." He sounded disappointed and started walking toward the parking lot, her following, "that's ok, that's just for me anyway. By the way you eh, do good at your haunted house thingy."

Ashton's head buzzed, "You saw me? That means you could have taken me before now." She thought aloud.

"Just thought I would drop by and eh, see your mom," a slight smirk crossed his face. She concluded in her mind that he only did it to torture her.

"I have so many questions," she said again thinking aloud, this time not meaning to.

"Where did I park that damn car?" he looked around for a second then pointed to the white van that took up at least four parking spots.

They got in and Ashton threw her stuff in the back.

He giggled a little, "You don't even look nervous about being with me."

"If you wanted to kill me you would have just done it," she said and shrugged, "Since you told me that you're my father I don't fear you."

He just smiled, and started the car and they took off, "Why don't you fear me?" he asked as they got on the interstate.

The question was almost expected, "I don't feel a lot of fear. I did when I was little but…" she thought, "But I probably get that from you," she suspected.

"Yeah, well, that's expected. That's good though. That means you'll be more willing to have more fun," he glanced at her, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No." she said blankly, "I know you have. You caused some of the biggest uproars in Gotham City."

"With my best friend the Batman," he said Batman darkly.

"You seemed to be doing good until you got thrown in the asylum, how did you escape?" she blurted out the question.

"People in an asylum are so easy to manipulate," he said as though going through the fond memories, "Now," he said in a more a-matter-of-fact tone, "The reason I have searched you out and eh taken you is for a very good cause I assure you."

She looked to her father.

"There are rumors going around that my Batman has a son and is going to pass down his job to him. I thought I would join in and get you to join in this," he laughed a little as his tongue flicked out again.

"I don't know how I can do it right now," she was truly surprised that she felt excitement over being a big time criminal, "I have never killed anyone or broken any laws."

He looked to her in confusion, "What?" he shook his head, "Oh well, that will change, I will get that last bit of your mother out of you and then you'll really know how to live!"

Bruce and Allyson waited for their son to come home; they sat on the couch and talked of an important matter.

"Bruce do you really think this will be ok?" Allyson asked worried.

"Of course, he is ready. This is one of his greatest dreams and I just can't see Gotham without a Batman right now. When I am gone then I will know that this city will be in good hands," Bruce put a reassuring arm around his wife.

"I just can't help but worry about him, it freaks me out to imagine my baby out fighting crime and being shot at and… don't give me that smirk!" she crossed her arms.

He looked at her in amusement, "I swear that he will be ok." He heard a door open, "Aiden is home."

They got up and went to greet him, Alfred was already there taking his backpack.

"I believe your parents have some news for you, sir," Alfred smiled and strolled out of the room.

Aiden looked to his parents in confusion, "What's up?" he asked.

"Well," his father started, "I think it's about time I started to train you into the family business."

"Dad," he laughed, "I think you have taken me to enough "take your kid to work day" and the Wayne Tower."

"No, no… the _other_ one," his father smiled in amusement.

His eyes widened with excitement, then looked to his mom, "Is this true? He even got you to agree to this?"

She nodded, "I'm still nervous about it but it seems I can't hold it off any longer."

"YES!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

Aiden and his father went to the hide-out together while his father told him everything that he had to do.

"Now, lastly, you aren't going to be Batman just yet," he said as they were lowered into

"Let me guess I have to be a side-kick, am I right?" Aiden asked.

He nodded, "That okay with you?"

Aiden shrugged, "Well, I guess so."

"Good. I already had your suit made," he said and pushed a button that sends a piece of the floor rising up out of the floor.

The suit was really cool, in his own thoughts, it was red and black. The shirt was long sleeved and black with red going all the way down the torso in a 'V'. Then the pants were black with a stripe of red going down the pant leg. And it all came with a mask to cover his eyes, a belt with some weapons on it, some spiked gloves, and his own cape that, as his father explained, could help him glide a bit.

Aiden stood there in awe at the suit, it was perfect, of course next to the bat suit but this would defiantly do.

"When can we try this out?" he asked excitedly.

"Very soon."

**This story is exciting me greatly! You all will probably see a new chapter up for this REALLY soon because I just can't stop myself. Anyway… review/favorite! Peace out sexy readers!**


	3. The First Kill

**Is this any good so far? Tell me! I enjoy this story personally! This puts a smile on my face. Anyway… the legacy continues…**

**Chapter 3…**

Ashton and the Joker were talking through this whole about themselves and anything they could think of.

"Ya know kid," the Joker said and glanced at her, "I like you, when I learned you were a girl I thought I was going to be very disappointed, but oh no, I think I have my partner in crime."

Ashton smiled, "When I saw you were my father I thought you were going to kill me, but oh no, I finally have a father."

"Just go ahead and call me Daddy!" he smiled his Joker smile, "I'm a bit curious, why were you dressed as me at the haunted house?"

"They said that even though I'm a girl I played your part the best. And I have always had a fascination over you, ever since I was a little girl hearing about you on the news occasionally," Ashton explained feeling a little too happy that her dad was The Joker.

He chuckled, "I bet mommy loved that one."

"She tried to make me stop several times, she even sent me to a catholic school for a semester. I got kicked out," she smirked.

"That's my girl," he just kept smiling and smiling.

"Who knew that one little fight would cause some huge uproar," she yawned.

It was silent for a while then Joker looked to his daughter and found her asleep on the seat. He sighed.

Just like him, she was perfect. She would continue his work well. Of course he would have to get her different clothes, erase her existence from every data base there was and then finally get her the experience she needed to be as ruthless as he was. He wasn't so sure how she would react to killing yet. That will soon change; maybe he could use one of his men, or someone she doesn't like, maybe an ex? That should work! He was all sorts of excited over Ashton. He will indeed be immortal, in fear. She will continue the fear that he inflicts on everyone around him.

The first night of being the Batman's sidekick was pretty boring. Not a lot happened, a couple of no good thugs every now and then but there wasn't anything serious. It kind of relieved and annoyed Aiden all at once. As much as he wanted to be a part of something big and crazy, he was thankful that Gotham was at least safe from sick men like the Joker or Scarecrow. But his father said that the Joker and Scarecrow have broken out of Arkham Asylum, he also said that it was strange that they haven't done anything yet. It's been a couple weeks since they broke out and nothing, not a peep from them.

They had to be planning something. Perhaps even be working together. It was possible after all they shared the same "dangerous criminal" area at Arkham and had to have met each other in that building at some point.

Aiden and his father had to figure this out, or find out where they were hiding out before they strike.

"I'm home dear!" Joker yelled as they walked into an old warehouse by the docks.

There were couches and seats on the second floor along with a bunch of random doors that probably led to bedrooms or whatever. There were a few guys in there three of them were just brute-ish looking guys and the last one looked more like an office/doctor kind of man. His eyes stood out above all things; the clear bright blue was very striking and memorable.

"Well it's about time you joined us Mr. J," the blue eyed man said and stood, his eyes went straight for Ashton, "Who's this lovely young lady?" he took her hand charmingly.

She took it back, "I am Ashton." She said a little annoyed. She had just woken up and really wanted a shower, so she was a little cranky and didn't want to deal with peoples crap.

"And Ashton is my daughter," he sat down on the only empty couch and said it as though the whole world already knew and took off his coat.

She sat with her father.

The blue eyed man nodded and took his seat back, "You both look alike."

Ashton smirked a little; she took that as a complement.

Joker pointed to him, "That is Crane or Scarecrow on work days. And that's," he continued to all the brutes, "Henchman number one, two, and three. There, now everyone knows everyone!" he then started digging in his pocket and took out a pocketknife, "Oh and eh, if anyone decides to mess who my 'sweet little girl' just remember she's just like her dad," he put it in her hand.

She looked at the knife, it flipped open to show a silver blade maybe three or four inches long, and engraved on the side of it was an infinity sign.

"Crane, I need you to do something," Joker said, "Erase Ashton's existence from every data base she's ever been in."

"Why?" Ashton and Crane said at once.

"Well," he put a hand on the top of Ashton's head, "if she ends up getting captured then we can't have everyone knowing who she is!"

Crane sighed and walked off into one of the rooms, "I'll have it done in about a day."

Joker got up and pulled Ashton up as well, "Let's go see your knew room! I had it set up just for you!" he took her down to the end of a hallway and opened the last door on the right, "Here it is!"

The room was a mix of purple, green, red and black. The walls were purple, the carpet green and the bed was black with red sheets. Not matching… she liked it already.

"You don't like any boy bands or anything right?" her father asked.

She looked at him like he was stupid, "Do I honestly seem like that kind of girl?"

He laughed a little, "One can never be too sure. I don't want you covering these walls with a bunch of crap. There's a bathroom attached to this too so, clean up, get dressed and then come knock on my door, that's the one right across from yours. I have a little surprise for you."

It was late in the afternoon when Aiden woke up. He went down to meet his parents. They seemed to not be there at the moment. He found a note on the table saying they were off to some Wayne Enterprise meeting down in another state and they wanted him to look after everything. No problem. He's done this before.

He checked his calendar, his best friend was working today so he would go bother him then hang around town for a while. First he'll have to get ready.

Ashton got out of the shower and dressed herself in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She went to knock on her father's door but he opened it before she got the chance.

"'Bout time you got here!" Joker pulled her in, his room was about the same as hers but there were blood stains on his walls and weapons hanging from the wall, "First the small gift." He pulled out a couple of hangers from the closet.

The shirt was a plain purple, the vest was a lighter shade of purple and green swirled around the whole thing. None of these could be cheap.

"I didn't bother getting you a coat or anything else because I thought you could get that yourself. And if you really want to, you can get hair dye. Have fun with it!" he laughed, "Now, for your big surprise!"

He led her downstairs and then into a room that had no windows, it was kind of dark but she could tell it was big enough to hold some people. There was no furniture in the room all there was a big lamp in the corner.

"Surprise!" Joker yelled making the person hunched over in the furthest corner of the room jump.

It took Ashton a moment but she then realized who it was, Chris, her one and only ex-boyfriend.

"Why did you bring trash in here Dad?" she asked blankly. Her hand gripped onto her knife as she recounted the things that he had done to her all in one night.

He chuckled, "Why so you can have a little bit of fun! Go on! Go at him!" he encouraged.

Chris was tied up in the corner with tape over his mouth, his clothes were torn up a little and his light eyes were full of fear.

Ashton licked her lips, "Thank you Daddy." She walked up to him and knelt in front of him.

His eyes widened and he started trying to scream.

She smiled widely, "Yeah that's right, scream! Scream until your lungs explode!" she punched him in the face then ripped off the tape. She stood.

He cried out when it came off, "Ashton, I never thought I would see you again! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Joker walked up beside her and put an arm around her, "This thing as a boyfriend? Very poor choice in men Ashy, daddy does not approve."

She looked up at her father with pride.

"What the hell?" he yelled, "This freak is your father?" he looked at them both.

"Don't you dare call my father a freak!" she kicked him in the gut hard. Enough to where he coughed up some blood.

"I'm sorry!" he coughed, "Don't kill me! I'm sorry for what I did to you!"

"What did he do to you?" her father asked.

She took out her knife and knelt down again, "Chris got 'drunk' and tried to rape me Daddy, what should I do with him?" she said sadistically.

He laughed, "Oh Ashton you may do as you please!"

She took the blade to his face, "Maybe I should scar up your pretty little face and then see who will be called the freak!" she started to cut down his face starting from his forehead and went down his face making an 'X' as the end result. He screamed the whole time.

"What?" she said as though he had told her something, "Not enough? I need to do more? Well ok!" she said gleefully and pushed him down so he was lying on the floor.

She held him down with her knee and looked him up and down for her next target, the throat.

"Do it Ashy!" her father growled.

"Please don't! I swear I'll give you anything you want just don't kill me!" he pleaded one last time.

She laughed insanely, "I want you to say hi to the devil for me!" she said as she slit open his neck slowly and roughly.

Blood sprayed everywhere. Chris jerked around for a minute for two before finally stopping.

Ashton stood and looked at her now blood soaked hair, "Bastard, even while he is dying he finds a way to piss me off."

Joker was cackling, "How do you feel?" he asked excited to know.

She looked at him and smiled wickedly, "I feel amazing."

**Oh my Ashton really is a daddy's girl isn't she? But I love her! Hope you love her! And Aiden! I'm sorry I haven't had him in as much as Ashton but I promise that he will appear more starting next chapter. REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR BOTH! Peace out sexy readers!**


	4. Evil Angel

**Oh yay new chapter! I am excited! There are references to music bands in here so please if you don't like them then please don't comment telling me about how you don't like them, if you do, they merely describe the character more. **

Aiden walked out of the Chik-fil-a that his friend worked at satisfied with the way he bothered his friend and with the fact he had gotten food. He got into his mustang convertible and put down the top. It was a nice day so why not, right? He might as well pop by his favorite shops before going back home. He turned on his radio and started driving.

Traffic was kind of slow but that didn't bother him. His music kept him company. He hated listening to pop music so he resorted to CD's of music like Breaking Benjamin or even Skrillex. The song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin came on as he turned the corner and parked his car.

He cut the engine and looked up to see a girl walk into a shop.

For the moment he saw her, she was beautiful, but he had to get a better look at her. He jumped out of his car and walked casually over the store she went in. He saw her looking at some purple skinny jeans. She was pale, skinny, her brown hair was up in a pony-tail, her dark eyes were looking at the jeans as though looking for flaws, and she was wearing blue jeans with a few chains hanging on the belt-loops and a black band shirt. The fact that she was wearing no make-up didn't harm her beauty, in Aiden's eyes that just made her look more perfect.

He then realized that the store he was staring into was one of his favorite stores and walked in. his courage didn't last as he just went to a clothes rack and acted normal, but after a few deep breaths he started walking up to her.

She looked up at him first. Her dark eyes met his and it almost made him lose it.

"Hey," he said with as much charm as he could work up.

"Hi," she seems to be feeling awkward or perhaps she's just shy, "can I help you?"

"I'm Aiden, I saw you and just had to ask your name," he smiled coolly.

She looked at him as though trying to decide whether to turn him down or not, "I'm Ashton."

Ashton. He loved the name, "So what brings you here?"

"Looking for some clothes, after all this is a clothes shop. Look if you want to ask me out or something, I'm not dating," she said quickly.

"No," he felt a little let down but this wouldn't stop him, "we can just hang out and stuff, like as friends. We can exchange phone numbers or something." He shrugged.

She sighed, "I don't know how long we would even last as friends but alright. I don't have a phone yet, that was going to be my next stop."

"Maybe I could tag along?" he asked.

"I guess you could," she said and went for the checkout line.

She was getting those purple skinny jeans, black lipstick, and hair-dye of a few different colors. This girl was very interesting style wise.

Ashton felt really awkward having this Aiden guy follow her around like a lost puppy at first but as they walked together she found him quite amusing. He told her stories about this city, gave her better surroundings of the place she would soon be terrorizing.

"Gotham is a nice place, but it seems like we attracts freaky criminal activity," he had said at one point. Oh he had no idea. She would have fun with this place. She avoided telling him a lot about herself, no need in getting close to him considering she might end up killing him, whether by accident or on purpose, later on. For the time being she might as well look as normal as possible while she was out.

She got a phone, some 'work' clothes and make-up and even some entertainment to follow her.

He took her out to dinner at some Italian restaurant. She couldn't help but wonder how he could afford the place considering he looked about her age.

The waitress came back with his bank card and receipt, "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Aiden Wayne?" she said.

"Let me guess you're going to be all over me now because you know I have money now, right?" he said disappointed.

She looked at him confused, "What? No. I was just seeing if that was your real name. What's so special about your last name?"

He blinked at her in surprise, "Are you new here?"

"Kinda," she got up and they walked out.

"So where are you from originally?" Aiden asked as they got into his car.

She hesitated, "Uhhh south."

"How far south? Are you supposed to have a funny accent?"

"Not everyone who lives in the south has that silly accent," she said.

They drove off, "Where do you live? I'll drop you off there."

Oh crap, she's not going to lead him to the warehouse. She could and just kill him there but it seems like he is a well-known guy around here so people would notice him missing.

"Just drop me off at the shop we met at, I'll make it home from there," she said confidently.

It was getting dark out; he couldn't just dump her off with weirdoes running around. But what could he do, perhaps she lives really close to there, he thought.

"Well, alright," he said and drove toward there.

He parked in front of the shop and looked around, "Are you sure you will be okay? I don't want you to get mugged and raped or something."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she got out of the car and walked away from Aiden.

He watched her as she went around a corner and disappeared from his protective gaze.

She walked away fast after she left his sight then breathed a sigh of relief. She could make it home from there. Bye-bye Aiden Wayne.

She walked down the street a little bit and it wasn't long before there was a car pulling up beside her. It was one of her father's men. He was going to wait there while she went shopping but obviously she took a little longer than expected.

She got in and they drove. She could tell that he was mad about it but it amused her because he couldn't do a damn thing about it because if she didn't kill him then her daddy would.

So they drove in silence.

They finally got there and they went inside.

Before the guy walked off she heard him mumble, "Stupid little bitch…"

"What did you call me?" she called out.

He jumped, "I didn't say anything!"

She glared at him for a long moment, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said indirectly begging her not to kill him.

Joker walked up behind his daughter, "What are you going to do Ashy?"

She looked back at him, "Oh I can't kill him Father," she said in a sweet voice.

He looked confused, "What?"

"He has such a big part to play for my first job with you," she smiled.

Joker smiled and laughed a little, "You know what you want to do?"

"Nothing big yet. A little robbing that's all," she giggled, "I hope you don't mind it being at night."

He looked thoughtful, "Walk with me my dear," he put an arm around her and they walked away from the terrified man.

They walked outside in the night breeze, "I have told you about my friend Batman right?"

She nodded, "I've heard a little about him."

"Are you prepared to deal with him if he shows up?" he asked.

"That's why we need the guy inside," she explained.

They stopped, "I think I know what you're getting at. When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night!"

**That is going to be a very interesting night! Silly Aiden, starting to like Ashton. Hope you liked it! REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR BOTH! Peace out sexy readers!**


	5. Ashy and Robin

**I'm back! I've been hearing good things about this story! It makes me excited to write! This will be a very fun chapter though! Chapter 5!**

Aiden and his father were getting ready for another night of heroism, they hadn't had a lot of action since he started, but tonight felt different for some reason. He could even see it in the way his father looked, something was special about tonight.

"Hey, Dad," Aiden called.

"Yes?" he said while putting some weapons on his belt.

"Is there something going on tonight?"

"I honestly do not know," his father gave a slight reassuring smile.

Alfred came and met them, "Ready for a night of crime fighting sirs?"

"Absolutely," Aiden said enthusiastically as usual.

"I hate to inform you both, but there is indeed a problem going on," Alfred said.

Aiden's eyes widened, "What's going on?"

His father turned on a nearby radio.

"_-as he sits in the middle of Gotham Bank with a bomb strapped to his chest. He says if anyone comes near him then the bomb will detonate. There are civilians inside praying this is resolved soon, some say that the Joker is behind this but that is at the moment unknown. Not much information has been given as to what the man wants, I have officer-"_

His father turned it off, "Alright lets go," he said in his Batman voice.

They each had an armored motorcycle to ride.

"Robin," this was Aiden's hero name, "I need you to go to the docks and check out things there."

"But I want to be with you and help you!" he protested.

"If I am right, then the man at the bank is the least of our problems," he explained, "contact me if there is any sign of trouble, and whatever you do, do _not_ get into a fight without me."

Aiden or Robin now, sighed heavily, "Alright."

They each sped off in their directions.

It didn't take long to make it to the docks. What was so special about this nasty place tonight? Was he just trying to get rid of him to "look after his well-being"? Oh he hoped not, that would piss him off.

He hid his motorcycle in between a couple of ship cargo containers and then went into surveillance mode. He crept around as stealthy as he could. Then there was a gun-shot off in the distance. Maybe his father didn't just send him here for no good reason! He ran for the source of the noise.

* * *

><p>Ashton, or Ashy as she liked to be called with her make-up on, put up her gun on her belt and looked to the rest of the henchmen with an innocent smile.<p>

"What are you all looking at? Get back to unloading the cargo! He," she kicked the man she just shot, "is just a perfect example of what not to do. He didn't do what I told him to do so now he gets to meet his maker in pieces."

They all went back to work.

Ashy had white makeup all over her face, blacked out eyes and connected it across the nose to make it look like a mask, black lipstick, an extended smile across her cheeks all stitched up in bloody red, a blue tear going down her right cheek, then to top off her creepy attire she had many colors died into her hair. (Green, purple, blue, red)

Crane, now Scarecrow came up behind her, "You certainly know how to motivate a crowd," he commented.

She took it as a compliment, and looked up at him, "When is my father going to be here?"

"Any minute now," he looked to his clock.

* * *

><p>Robin looked in horror at what he was seeing. The Joker's men were stealing a weapons shipment. He spotted Scarecrow and what at first he thought was Joker but that was a girl not a man. Who was this, a girlfriend?<p>

He climbed to the top of one of the containers and was laying on his stomach looking over the whole event.

He pulled out his sleeve a little and spoke in hushed tones into the small radio.

"Batman," he said, "there is something going on," he was speaking in a slightly growled Robin kind of tone, "I see Scarecrow and the Jokers men stealing some weapons. There is one other girl here; I think she might be some sort of girlfriend."

"I'll be there in ten. Do not go in alone," he warned.

Robin frowned, they couldn't be that tough. He saw Scarecrow, and the henchmen walk off. Now was his chance.

* * *

><p>Ashy walked around humming happily to herself, the last of the men were off putting the guns into the truck and left her to look through the container to check for anything that got dropped or left out.<p>

She walked in and looked around with a flashlight.

The doors slammed shut.

That made her jump but she automatically pulled out her gun and shined the light to the man who slammed the doors.

The man stood tall, with a mask and his red chest made his show brighter. He didn't flinch with the light hit his face.

A wicked smile crept across her face, "Oh no," she said sarcastically, "Who could this be? Is this the Batman himself or his lackey?"

He stepped closer to her, "I'm his son, Robin," he put his hand on his belt, "I'll give you one chance to come with me quietly then I'll have to use force."

She laughed, "Me? Come quietly? With you? You aren't the clown, stop making bad jokes."

He threw something at her that made the flashlight drop and shut off leaving it completely dark.

Robin went after Ashy. The second he touched her she kicked him, they were each hitting at each other blindly but some hits landed and then there was the sound of a gunshot.

The doors opened. The bullet scraped Robin's arm and went out the door past Jokers head.

"Well well well," Joker said and sent in a couple of henchmen to pry him off her, "What have we got here? A mini bat?

Ashy picked herself up and looked at her father, "He calls himself Robin. Batman's son, he isn't so nice."

* * *

><p>Robin was reeling from the deep arm wound and it didn't help that the Joker had him by the collar looking right at him.<p>

"Scared?" he asked and laughed a little, "I don't understand why," he looked to the girl, "Ashy," he called her, "it couldn't be because of this silly old scares could it?"

She smiled and giggled; "Now why would it be that?"

Joker looked back down at Robin and took out his knife, "You want to know how I got these scars?" he licked his lips frantically while he spoke, "Well back when I was about your age, I was in a cult. The leader made me the hit-man. I'd go out and kill someone and bring them back to be sacrificed. Well I started to get tired of this life, it was _boring_ and there were too many rules, so I decided to go and kill the leader," he made a hand gun and pretended to shoot Robin in between the eyes, "I did it. Some of the other members didn't like that at all. So they took me and did this," he showed his scars, "I laughed while they did it. They did me a favor really, now I can always show how happy I am." He laughed and pushed the knife onto Robin's neck.

He was so dead.

"Let him go!" a deep growled voice yelled.

That made Joker stop and look to see Batman standing there holding Ashy with the sharp blades on his arms to her neck.

She looked more than pissed off, and it was easy to see.

He looked to Ashy, "I'm a little disappointed dear, I didn't think you'd be that easy to capture," then to Batman, "I bet you want a trade?"

"What does this girl mean to you?" Batman asked.

"It's funny, I have your son here in deaths grip and you have my daughter and I'm sure you'd love to take her to prison or the Asylum," Joker let go of Robin.

He stumbled back and went to stand with Batman.

Batman let go and pushed Ashy to Joker.

Joker caught her and then pushed her to the side, "Well Batman, shall we tango tonight?"

Batman slammed something to the ground and the whole place turned to fog.

* * *

><p>Joker led Ashy away from the scene and they made it to the back of a white van. When they made it in the driver sped off, the moving truck of weapons followed them.<p>

Her father looked at her with that disappointed look.

"He snuck up behind me father!" she said, "I… I'm sorry." She looked away angry and feeling terrible.

"Oh Ashy," he said with a sigh, "You had a gun, why didn't you use it?"

I used the last bullet on trying to shoot Robin," she said still not looking at her father.

He grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Do not let the enemy capture you. Ever. Again. Clear?"

She nodded. He let go.

Crane looked back from the passenger seat, "Don't go too hard on her, this is her first heist experience, and you have to admit that she did pretty damn well," he winked at Ashy.

Joker shrugged, "Yes… yes," he looked back to her, "You did do a nice job. We got everything we need. But, next time you might want to use a bit of a stronger bomb, the one you put on that guy, it only killed him and a couple of other people."

She nodded, "I will do better next time."

He smiled, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Bruce took Aiden back to their hide-out.<p>

"Should I go to the hospital Dad?" he asked.

"Aiden…" he took off his mask and looked closer at the gun scratch, it would need a couple stitches, "I can't. We will have to stitch it up here."

"What?" Aiden got scared, but then remembered seeing his father do it a couple times when he was younger.

"I swear it isn't that bad," his father took out his medical kit from a drawer in a desk, "You'll have to take off your shirt."

He did as his father said it took much wincing and pain to get it off but he got it off. His heart raced while he watched his father put the thread through the needle and step toward him.

"Relax," his father said, "This will hurt but it will teach you to be more careful like it did for me. This is a disinfected needle, so no worries. Don't move."

He sat in a chair and bit his lip hard and tried not to cry out in pain. Aiden had always had a high pain tolerance but this was ridiculous!

It took only three stitches then Bruce tied it up and cut the string, "You did good. We will take those out in about a week."

Aiden looked at his father and took a deep breath. He felt a little dizzy.

His father smirked a little, "Yeah you might be dizzy for a minute."

Alfred entered the room, "Come into any misfortune sirs?" he asked.

"Robin got a bit of a scratch, but he will be fine. I wouldn't worry so much about him as much as I'd worry about what his mother will do," Bruce said.

Alfred smiled, "Let us pray she does not freak out too bad."

"We should get him home now though, help him into the car and we will go back," he said.

They changed back into normal clothes and drove back home; it was about two in the morning when they got back.

Aiden's mother was waiting up for them as she usually did; she greeted her husband with a kiss and then hugged her son. He gasped at the pain in his arm.

She looked at him with concern, "Is something wrong?"

Aiden looked to his dad for a bit of help.

Bruce sighed, "He got into a bit of trouble and got a cut on his arm. Nothing too serious."

"What?" she lifted up his sleeve and saw the bloody cut, "Aiden, are you okay? Did you go to a doctor? Should I take you to one now?"

"No Mom, I'm fine I swear. Dad got me out before things got really bad so don't worry about it," he said reassuringly, "I'm sure Dad has gotten worse."

She sighed, "We will talk about this tomorrow, go take a shower and get to bed, you look like you're about to fall over."

When he went up the stairs Allyson looked to Bruce, "What happened?"

He took her back to their room and they sat down, "I sent him to go look and see if there was anything going on at the docks and turns out something was. Some of Joker's men were there; he went in before I could get there."

"Someone shot at him?" she asked nervously.

"I think so. It's a good thing I got there when I did though, Joker had a hold on him. That just scared me worse than anything, Ally," he looked at her, "He went in after the Joker's daughter, I don't know if that should scare me more."

"That monster has a child?" she gasped.

He nodded, "It seems like he is trying to even up the score with us. Like he is trying to continue our cruel legacy."

"Oh Bruce…" she hugged him, "Don't let Aiden get led to this fate."

"I have to. If I don't then Joker and his daughter "Ashy" will completely take over," he kissed his wife, "We just have to trust that Aiden will be better then me when he gets older."

**Seems like Aiden will have a lot on his plate when he grows up. How did you like this chapter? Good? Tell me! REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR BOTH! Peace out sexy readers!**


	6. Don't Become Attached

**Hey! Loving this? Yes? Sweet! Cutting the awkward chat thing here, I present… chapter 6!**

Ashton was in her room taking off all her make-up from that night when there was a knock at her door.

"It's open!" she yelled.

It opened and Crane stepped in, "Hey, you mind if I come in here for a bit?"

"As long as you aren't looking to have sex," she said plainly and took out another make-up remover cloth.

"Don't worry I don't want a death wish," he came in and shut the door, he sat on her bed.

She looked at him out her bathroom door, "So, what's up?"

"Well today I finished erasing all trace of you from existence. Never had much of an internet life did you?" he laughed a little.

"Never found Facebook very interesting, look it's like three in the morning. Is there anything in particular you want?" she asked and removed the last of the make-up.

"Yes, I actually wanted to warn you about something," he said.

Ashton leaned on the doorway to her bathroom, "Warn me about what?"

"Joker has insisted you have an experience with fear."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You know that powder that I have? It could scare you to death, in a sense," he shrugged, "Maybe if I get you to tell him no then he won't do it."

"I'm not afraid," she shrugged back; "I'd like to go through the experience. See what 'true fear' will really be like."

He smirked, "Your father tried it at one point because he was curious like you. He seemed to almost enjoy the effect," he laughed a little, "so perhaps you will too. But still prepare for the worst. I would hate to see you ruined because of it."

She held in a laugh, "Are you actually showing you care for me?"

He smiled, "I suppose so. Since your father and I are something of friends, at least as close as friends one can get with him, I feel as though you are my little niece. I hope that's ok."

"Can I call you Uncle Scarecrow?" she looked up at him with those innocent but slightly un-nerving eyes.

He was almost flattered, "Crane or Scarecrow will do," he got up, "Well I am going to go to bed," he opened the door to leave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," she smirked.

He left and shut the door on his way out. Leaving her to her sleep.

* * *

><p>Aiden woke up the next morning a bit sore. He got up and took a shower washed his arm carefully then went down to his parents.<p>

He saw his mother first, "Aiden," she smiled, "are you doing alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I'm hungry," he slipped to the kitchen.

She smirked, "Hasn't that always been the case," she said to herself, "Something dangerous happens and five minutes later he is thinking about food."

"Sounds right Mum!" he answered, "Being in pain takes a lot of work. Where's Dad?"

"He went to work at the tower; he will be back around six. Planning on going out before he comes back?" she asked.

He looked at the clock; it was about one in the afternoon, "Yeah, I want to look for this girl."

His mother perked up, "A girl you say?"

Aiden blushed a little bit, "So what?"

"In all of you seventeen-"

"I am two weeks away from being eighteen!" he cut her short.

"My point," she continued, "is that you have never taken any interest in any girl. What's so special about this one?"

He put some waffles in the toaster, "She's just so mysterious, and I want to know more about her. We only met once and she's made it very clear that she isn't interested in dating."

"Well I hope that you find her," she snickered and left the room.

* * *

><p>Ashton was already up and out of bed; she was taking a shower after realizing that she hadn't gotten all the temporary dye out of her hair.<p>

There was a knock at her bathroom door.

"What?" she yelled slightly annoyed that her shower was getting interrupted.

"We will be needing you in about ten minutes so wrap it up!" her father yelled back.

She huffed and turned off the water. She dried her hair in a towel and brushed it then threw on some jeans and a shirt before walking out.

She was almost surprised to see her father and Crane dressed about as casually as her sitting on the couches. Just pants and a shirt. And her father without his clown paint on!

He looked at her, "What? I can't just wear that stuff all the time! That is only for when I'm going out on the town."

She laughed and shrugged, "True, you look cool without it Daddy."

"Alright don't start sucking up to me kid. You are probably in for a bad day today," he smirked.

Crane left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Ashton asked.

"Well you are probably going to get a bit high. You may love it you may hate it. Crane is going to use his fear-in-a-can spray and we get to really see how mental you are," her father explained.

Crane came back into the room with what looked like a can strapped to his wrist and his mask on, "This will be good for my research, the father daughter experiment. Remember to tell me exactly what you feel when you are under the influence." He pointed it at her, "And you might want to close your eyes, that would sting."

She smiled and looked at him for a moment with a look then shut her eyes.

It felt like she had just gotten blasted with baby powder. Then it felt like her mind was warping, spinning out of control it made her not want to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes Ashy," he father ordered and coaxed. Her hearing sounded gravely in her head like everything was being said through a vicious growl.

She slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Scarecrow, full blown bloody Scarecrow, at first it frightened her a little to see the distorted images then it started to fascinate her, she stood, "Scarecrow you look very… interesting."

She heard her father laugh, "She really is daddy's little girl!"

Scarecrow tilted his head, "Very interesting. How do you feel?" he asked, "Is anything at all scaring you in the least?"

She looked around the room, everything was dark, shadowy, spiraling sometimes, and overall like a haunted house. She had worked at a haunted house before, this was perfectly normal to her subconscious by now. Then her eyes landed on her father. He looked like he had blood flowing from his eyes and his forehead. The blood ran down his face and looked as though he was dying, "I don't like that image."

"Me?" Joker said surprised.

"What do you see?" Crane asked.

"Dad are you okay? You look like you're dying!" she started blinking rapidly, "No, it's not real!"

Joker looked to Crane, "Can you make it stop?" He asked.

"I have no cure for it on me. Sorry." Scarecrow shrugged

Joker cursed.

He sat her down beside her father, "The effects might wear off on you or your mental state of mind will snap. I don't know which. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Ashton took deep breaths and tried to tell herself that it was all not real, she looked to her father, "How'd I do?"

"Good, very weird that you would look at me and fear _for _me though. Very strange indeed," he nodded thoughtfully, "Guess you really think of me as your daddy eh?"

She nodded, "Well duh!" she smiled.

"Scary thing is I'm going kind of fond of you Ashy," he got up and went down to his room.

She thought a moment, and then merely smiled. For the first hour she sat on the couch and waited for the toxin to wear off in her mind's eye. It was boring for a while, her mind has already snapped so the warning that it could break her mental state meant little to nothing. But it did wear off and when that happened she got up and went downstairs to get into a car. Her father wouldn't mind as long as she came back. She drove off.

She drove into town and found the bank that got a bit blown up. The building still stood and the outside looked like fire had spread though the building. Pity, she thought, it should have been bigger. Her father was right. She would have to do better next time. He told her about a time when he had blown up a whole hospital. This was in her DNA; she could do better than this!

After she stopped by a fast food place, she bought it instead of holding out her infinity knife to the cashier's neck which was hidden in her pocket just in case.

She was about to walk out when she heard, "Ashton!" being called.

She turned around and saw that Aiden kid walking toward her. She smiled at him a bit awkwardly, "Hey," she called back.

He came up to her, "Where're you going in such a rush?"

"Well I was going to go back home but I suppose I could stay for a bit," she found them a place to sit at in one of the corners. She didn't plan on staying long though.

"So what's been going on with you?" he asked smiling.

"Not much," she shrugged, "My life is pretty boring."

"Oh that's too bad. That just means that we should hang out more eh?" he smirked confidently.

She rolled her eyes, "Your cockiness is duly noted. What happened to your arm, speaking of cocky?"

Aiden looked at his uninjured arm, "No idea what you're talking about."

She gave him a look, "Really, what happened?"

He looked over to his other arm that only slightly showed the stitches on his arm, "Small accident broke a glass then fell on it."

"That sucks," she kept her suspicions to herself and didn't push the subject. Wasn't that the arm that she shot on Robin just last night? Maybe that was the other arm, and Aiden seems too innocent to do work that Batman and Robin do.

"You want to go to a movie or something? This new horror movie just came out and it looks really good!" he asked enthusiastically.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah sure, sounds good."

He let her eat before they were out of there, they stood outside, "You want me to drive us there or do you want to meet there?" Aiden asked.

Ashton thought about where she needed to go, "I will just follow you there."

She went to her car and followed Aiden, who was on his shiny sports car. What a show off. They got there, bought their tickets then went into the theater. They sat on the top row with their feet propped on the empty seats in front of them. It started.

Ashton was starting to get a bit of a headache. Nothing she couldn't handle but still annoying. Usually scary movies didn't move her straight face, but this was different.

The group of kids were spending the night at a haunted house, typical. Someone disappears, also typical. The person chasing them, whose face is covered in blood and carrying a knife jumps out. She didn't see just the bloody face, what she saw in her head was a distorted, disfigured, bloody figure that she could never describe as a man. It sudden image made her jump. That was not so typical.

Aiden put his hand on hers comfortingly.

She took her hand away, now embarrassed that she just portrayed herself as weak to him.

He snickered a little bit then whispered to her, "If you need to hold on to something then I am right here."

She glared at him.

Well at least now she knew what Crane meant perhaps she did still have something of a stable state of mind somewhere mainly when things jumped out did she ever get scared, other than that she was just fine. This happened periodically during the whole movie. At one point she did latch onto Aiden's arm, thankfully for him it wasn't his injured arm, but immediately seized herself back away from him as soon as the stupid fear drug went away again. As much as she appreciated him being there to make her feel better she also hated it. There was no way that she was going to become at all attached to this guy. She had things in life she wanted to do and becoming attached to this silly boy was not one of them.

* * *

><p>Aiden was loving this, he didn't think that Ashton would get this freaked out about a horror flick but he sure as hell wasn't complaining when she grabbed his hand or held his arm tightly, he found it absolutely adorable.<p>

Ashton on the other hand was hating herself every time she touched him. Either she was trying her hardest to be brave or she was trying her hardest to make sure there was no affection between them. He was fine with either one of those, he could wait on her, but that didn't calm his curiosity about why she wouldn't want to have any affection between them. Maybe she was still getting over something an ex did to her? It was silly of him to like her more than a friend right now. This was the second time they have ever met. For now, he will let it go.

After the movie they walked outside to see that it was about sunset.

He looked at her. She didn't look so good at the moment. Her face was white and she was looking around terrified, "Ashton are you okay?" he asked concerned.

* * *

><p>The fear drug was coming back again, at the rate of a speeding train. Even Aiden wasn't looking normal now, he was like a demon, red eyes, burnt black peeling skin, it made her look away and close her eyes. Her head felt light, and then finally she fell over, "Scarecrow… scarecrow…" she mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p>Aiden caught her. Scarecrow? She must have met Scarecrow! But why are the effects coming now? That part didn't matter at the moment. He had to get her to his father. He picked her up and put her in his car and he sped off toward his house, hopefully his father will be home by now.<p>

He arrived home and ran inside with Ashton hanging in his arms, "Dad!" he yelled.

Alfred came in first, "What's all this, sir?" he asked immediately looking to the girl.

"She got a dose of Scarecrow toxin! She needs the medicine!" he explained loudly.

Finally his father ran in and looked at Ashton, "Toxin? We are all lucky that I always carry some with me," he had a needle in his hand; he stuck it in Ashton's arm, "Go lay her down on the couch Aiden."

He took a long sigh of relief and did that.

"Care to share who this is?" Alfred asked.

"This is the girl I met a little while ago. We were hanging out and we came out of a movie then she falls over whispering 'Scarecrow…' I don't know how or when she met that guy but I can only guess she did." Aiden sat by his father.

"Perhaps she will help us when she wakes up," Bruce said.

* * *

><p>Ashton's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't home. Her eyes then shot open and she sat up. The room was fancy and looked expensive. She then saw Aiden with two older men. One was much older than the others and looked more like a butler.<p>

"Welcome back," Aiden said that sat by her.

"Where am I?" she asked quickly.

"My place," he said, "Ashton, this is my father," he pointed to the less older man.

He stood, "Ashton I wish we could have met on better circumstances."

"I agree, how did I end up here?" she stood as well, she felt a little wobbly but she stood herself up straight.

"Seems as though you had passed out, Aiden brought you here. You should be just fine now," he smiled at her.

She smiled a little, knowing that wasn't the story but going with it anyway. The toxin must have worn off when she blacked out.

The older man stepped forward, "Would you like to stay for dinner ma'am?"

"No, no. I should probably be going," she said looking outside and seeing that it was dark out, "I wouldn't want my father worrying about me."

Then a woman walked into the room, most likely Aiden's mother, "Oh is this the girl I have heard so much about?" she smiled widely and walked to Ashton, "Oh you are beautiful, thought you would be."

Ashton didn't know exactly what to say while she acted normal, "Uhhh thanks?"

"Are you staying for dinner?"

She laughed awkward, "Sorry but I can't I need to go get my car and get back home."

"Oh that's too bad," Aiden's mother said, "Next time you will though."

"Maybe," Ashton said acting all awkward.

Aiden offered to take her back to her car and after a few good-byes to his parents they were off.

As they were in his car driving toward the theater he glanced over to her, "Sorry if my people seems so pushy about meeting you and all that."

"It's no problem," she said as she wished to just blow the whole place up. She didn't want to make any promises with these people or be at all attached. Her father came first in this.

"I have never taken any interest with the female kind until I saw you," he shrugged, "So yeah they are pretty excited."

"Pffft you? Shocking. I almost don't believe it."

"No one has ever been as interesting as you. So," he pulled into the parking spot beside Ashton's car, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Perhaps you will," she got out of the car and went to her own. She watched Aiden drive off first before driving away herself.

When she finally got there the first person she met was Crane.

"You're getting back late," he checked his watch, "Where've you been?"

"Not your business," she smiled a little.

"How'd the fear drug do on you?" He asked.

Of course, that's why he was waiting for her, "I passed out for a little while but after that I felt just peachy."

"Was there a boy with you," he asked sounding slightly amused.

She hesitated, "Mention this to no one," she glared at him, "Got it?"

He smirked, "Wasn't planning on it, relax."

She took her hand off her knife and went upstairs with him.

That's where she saw her father sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up and nodded, "'Bout time you got back," he said and motioned for her to come over, "How about we have more bonding time?" he smiled wickedly.

Ashton smiled the same, "Sounds fun!"

**Did you like this chapter? Yes? I did! Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers for making my day with your comments! I look forward to more! It gives me the spirit to write! Until next time… peace out sexy readers!**


	7. Brought To Justice

**New chapter! Finally! **

**Chapter 7…  
><strong>

"_Good morning Gotham! This morning is grim indeed. We got a delivery of a video of the Joker and his new member of the family." _The news reporter lady said, "_We warn you that this may be bad for children."_

The scene cut and it started a video. It started with Joker in a white room, "Good morning Gotham!" he mocked the reporter, "This is an exciting day indeed! I want to proudly introduce my daughter!" he turned the camera around, "Ashy! Say hi to the camera!"

It showed Ashy's gruesome face with her painted bloody smile and in her full suit and make-up. She held her knife and looked into the camera with a smile, "Hehe," she giggled innocently, "Hi there Gotham! I can't wait to beat- or… I mean meet everyone here! I'm so excited for finding my boyfriend here," she picked up a picture of Robin, "His name is Robin! He is just so cute, what do you think Daddy?"

He was behind the camera chuckling, "Oh yes Ashy I approve!"

"Robin baby, we are going to have so much fun tonight! See you at that court house at midnight!" she winked at the camera then it shut off.

Aiden turned off the TV and cursed silently to himself. He looked over to his mother who was watching.

Her face was in complete shock, "I thought you might get a fan-club of girls for doing your hero thing but I wasn't thinking someone like that would join."

He looked at her; at least she found this humorous. Looks like Aiden was going to have a long night coming up.

With a sigh he got up and went outside for some air. His head was spinning a little.

So, he thought, a demented clown girl was after him. He couldn't help but wonder if this is how his father felt when Joker came along and called him out. He felt scared and unsure. But he had to be brave. His father is.

Speak of the devil, his father walked out and put a hand on Aiden's shoulder, "I heard what happened. You okay?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Just a little freaked out."

"Can't say that I blame you, Joker and his daughter are a sick twisted family," his father shrugged, "I hope you are still coming with me tonight though, I'll certainly need you."

"Well duh!" he smirked, "All I needed was a breather."

"Alright, come on."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Ashy and her father arrived at the government court house.<p>

She led the way in with a shotgun in her hand. They went in straight to the main court room where a session was in.

She shot her gun into the air, "Am I here ahead of schedule?" she asked.

The henchmen swarmed in and made sure that no one escaped. Then she heard the sound of a baby crying in the corner. She rolled her eyes and looked over to the mother who held it. One of the henchmen started walking over to her, "Will you shut that brat up?" he yelled.

"Let that one go," Ashy said.

"Why that one?" her father asked confused why she even cared.

"We do need someone to inform the cameras. I want there to be a whole riot!" she said with a smile.

Joker's smile widened a little, "Alright, alright I got it."

The mother ran out with her baby as fast as she could. Truth was that Ashy didn't have the heart to hold a baby captive. That and she really didn't want to hear to thing scream through the whole night.

It wasn't long until they heard sirens outside.

The judge spoke up, "You will be caught and brought to justice you stupid bitch!"

She sighed and looked at the old judge, "Justice? Me?" she took out her knife.

"You can't scare us! Batman and Robin will save us if the police don't!" he yelled.

Her and her father laughed menacingly.

"Batman," Joker said, "Is a criminal scum just like me and my dear Ashy."

She got down on one knee so she could look him in the eye, "Indeed, so would you want the Batman to be "brought to justice" as you say?" she mocked and put the knife to his face.

He tightened his lips and kept quiet.

Ashy smiled and got up, "See, the definition of justice depends on who you talk to. Judgey here thinks that justice is being arrested and going to court where he can tell them they're guilty, some think that justice is to kill the criminal, some think that justice is putting the criminal in a place like time-out such as prison or an asylum."

"What's your sense of justice then?" the judge asked.

"I don't even know the definition of the word." She shot at him while not looking.

She looked over and saw that she had shot him in the arm.

"You were a little off," Joker told her, "But that's ok. You are getting better."

She decided to just leave him like that. There were people who were crying and screaming but they were soon told to shut up and they did.

At about eight the cops tried to storm in but they obviously brought in too few and they were either sent back running or sent back shot and dead. They didn't do anything after that. All they could do is wait outside with their silly sirens turned on. Time was flying.

Midnight was nearing.

* * *

><p>Batman and Robin stood on a building close to the court house.<p>

"Why are there no snipers out here?" Robin asked.

"They have people sitting on the window sills, look," Batman said and pointed it out and gave him binoculars.

Robin nodded, "Wait!" he pointed to one window where they were removing the people, "What are they doing?"

The people were thrown to the ground and then Ashy appeared, she seemed to be daring someone to get her. This must be the time she is expecting Robin to come in.

And that is exactly what he was going to do. He turned to his father, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Oh Robin!" Ashy called out to the world, "I'm waiting for you darling!" she laughed.<p>

Suddenly she felt something grab onto her by the waist and lift her into the air. She landed on the roof of the court house. She stood herself good and tall in front of Robin. He must have pulled her up.

She smiled, "Oh good you got my invitation!"

"What do you want of me?" Robin asked bluntly.

"I want to get to know you, we have only known each other for a little bit," she strolled over to him, "I like you," she whispered in his ear.

He pushed her away; "I don't know what you're sick game is but it ends tonight!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to her stomach.

She laughed, "Oh Robin you are all work no play," when she was raised up she stomped his foot and elbowed him in the stomach, "I would hate for you to become dull like that Jack fellow everyone seems to be talking about."

They heard the sound of a gun going off and then some rolling around. That must have been Batman and Joker getting into a fight.

Ashy's eyes widened and ran for the nearest ladder for her to get to her father. Robin wouldn't let her; he would pull her back or push her away from the ladder.

This made her incredibly furious, "Damnit I don't want to kill you!" she took out her knife.

Robin was smirking, "You have a short temper," he commented.

She ran after him and jumped on him, making them fall over then putting the knife to his neck, "You have no idea what kind of temper I have." She reached for his mask.

She twisted her hand away, took her knife and flipped them over so he pinned her down, "You are done." Robin had his usual serious face on.

"Yeah, we will see about that," she smirked, "You look pretty cute," she winked.

He looked into her dark eyes and for a moment he felt a bit of recognition. Where has he seen those eyes before? Oh well, he shook off the feeling and picked her up. Off the jail with her and her father. This was a good night for Robin, no doubt about it.

**I know I know, this chapter is kind of short. But it was good no? How will being put in jail effect Ashy? How fun! Until next time… peace out sexy readers!**


	8. The Painful Realization

**Hey I'm back again! I know It's been forever since I've updated, I was really sick and this is all I've tried writing while I was sick, I hope its good, if not I am sorry! I will do better with my next chapter…**

**Chapter 8…**

Aiden delivered Ashy to the front of the police station like his father delivered Joker and left them just outside tied up and unable to move. He felt more then proud of himself he wanted to make a cake in honor of his first criminal caught and a job well done. Problem with that was he had no idea how to make cake and if he tried chances were that the cake would taste like a sludge pile. That and when he got home it was about one in the morning, not exactly the best time for baking sludge cake. The next day will do.

The next morning was filled with congratulations, excitement and a good day of relaxation. He wished that he knew where Ashton lived so he could go visit her. Not that he would tell her about the amazing night he just had but he would just be with her. Oh well.

* * *

><p>"<em>But you told me not to be captured by the enemy," Ashton said confused by her father's plan for the night.<em>

"_I know, but then I started thinking, you need to know how to think when you are in jail, and you need to know your surroundings in that building. You need to be an artist of escape," he smiled and poked her forehead._

"_I have to admit, I am kind of nervous."_

"_Don't be, you will be just fine."_

That happened about twelve hours ago. It was ten a.m. and Ashy was in the interrogation room. Thankfully they hadn't taken off her make-up or made her change out of her clothes.

Officer Gordon came in quietly, "Ashy is it?" he walked over and sat in the chair.

She nodded, "No record about me is there?"

He sighed, "So, what's your real name? you must have one."

"Ashy. No Ms. Ashy. Wait, wait… Dr. Ashy," she laughed, "Honestly, why would I give you _my_ name?"

"Okay then, what is your father's name?" he asked leaning his elbow on the table.

"Daddy, Father, and professionally known as… Joker," she smiled innocently.

Her face gave Gordon an uneasy feeling, "Right… is there any particular reason for your recent crimes?"

"It's just too damn fun!" she laughed, "Oh!" she stopped, "and because I love seeing Robin. He is my boyfriend you know."

He blinked, this girl is freaky. Possibly stranger then her dad. He felt a bit of pity for Robin, he was most likely freaked out by this as well. She would most likely get her place at Arkham.

"Are we done here? I want to see my father," she crossed her legs and sighed.

"I'm afraid that will not happen. You're father has already been sent back to Arkham," he smiled a little.

Arkham? Does he want her to go to that place with him? The thought scared her.

"Is there something wrong Ashy?" Gordon asked, seeing that she looked nervous.

Her eyes darted to him, "You might as well take me there too."

"After you get a therapist to confirm your mental instability," he got up, "If you give us some information, we could of course just let you go free." He tempted.

She laughed, "Shoo…" she waved her hand dismissively.

Gordon left the room, "That girl is so wrong…" he said to no one in particular then made his way to the cell with Joker in it.

"Welcome back, how's my dearest daughter?" he asked with a smile

Gordon frowned, "How could there be something else like you around?"

"Must be those darn genes."

As much as it would be great to have these two in prison it seemed that wouldn't happen anytime in the near future. If they were put in prison then maybe they would get it. In Arkham they will merely get their strict but plush life. It burned his temper knowing they weren't getting what they needed, but what could be done about it?

He walked away from it.

* * *

><p>Ashy was being taken back to her cell by an officer, "So how does one get a job like this? Must suck, seeing all of us have all the fun and all."<p>

He blinked and looked down at her and gave her a disgusted look.

"Officer…" she looked to his name tag, "Morgan, you like arresting people, can you arrest Batman and Robin? Aren't they criminals? What did they ever do anyway?"

"Shut up," he shook his head.

She frowned and elbowed him in the gut followed by a stomp to the foot, "That's not nice to tell me that!" when he fell over she put the chains from her handcuffs on his neck, "To make up for it I think you should tell me where my things are and give me your keys, k?"

The chains were too tight on his wind-pipe for him to cry out and there was no one else around to see, all he could do was drop his keys and weakly say, "Next floor up…"

"That wasn't too hard," she said sweetly then knocked him out before walking down the hall. after a bit of sneaking she found the room that possessed her knife, gun and her fathers things as well. She was about to leave that room before she heard some voices coming toward her. She hid behind the door.

"They're sending Joker back to the asylum tomorrow," one man said.

"Oh they only send him there because he probably pays someone off," he laughed.

Her emotions were uplifted at the sound of her father being in the building still. When she heard the people leave she rushed down the hall and to the place to they had her father.

He saw her coming down the hallway and stared at her, "I'm surprised, you got here so soon. I thought for sure we would be in Arkham before you got to me."

"I'm not ready to go there, I want to have more fun before I go there," she jingled some keys, "Can we go home now?"

He sighed, "Alright alright…"

* * *

><p>Aiden spent his first break in weeks, asleep in bed.<p>

"_Aiden!" it was Ashton's voice, she sounded scared._

"_Robin!" now it was Ashy, she sounded creepy as usual._

_They were standing side by side. He looked at them… they…_

He woke with a start. They looked the same.

With a sigh he looked at his clock, three in the morning. Figures the one night he gets off is the one night he can't sleep.

But that dream made him think. They couldn't be the same person. Even though Ashton was dark doesn't mean that she was _that _dark. This was probably just another crazy dream, but next time he saw Ashton he would talk to her about it just to make sure.

* * *

><p>Ashton was so happy to be home. Her father seemed disappointed when they left there. Did he really want her to go to Arkham? Oh well, either way it didn't matter, she wasn't going until she was good and ready.<p>

She fell into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The news came that Ashy and Joker escaped. This hit Aiden hard, it was just barely a day before that he took them in.<p>

His parents were there to comfort him, though he didn't need it for more then five minutes. He had his plan. He got a hold of Ashton and it was official that they were going to hang out tonight. He would have to see if his dream was just stupidity or if it was a clue.

They met each other at a small restaurant and got a table in the corner. It started normal, just chatting about random things.

"That reminds me," Aiden said, "I had a strange dream last night."

"About what?" Ashton asked.

"About you," he eyed her to watch her reactions, "I had a dream that you were the Joker's daughter, Ashy."

She blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah, crazy right?" he laughed some.

"Completely," she laughed nervously and got up, "I should go." She got up and walked out the door.

With wide eyes he watched her, then it wasn't just a dream. Why didn't he see it before? Ashton… Ashy… it fits. And it explains why she gets a little happier when they talk about crime. Tonight… he would have to take Ashton in.

This was going to be the most painful thing he as ever done.

**How'd you like it? Good? Probably not, again I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. Stupid sick… I'll make the next chapter better! I promise! Peace out sexy readers!**


	9. The Same

**Oh I am back again! I lost ideas for this story for a little bit, I am sorry readers! I hope I haven't lost you! Anyway! I present… chapter 9**

Ashton walked into the warehouse and met Crane there. He walked up to her and asked, "What's up? You looked distressed."

"Where's my father?" she asked quickly.

"His room, I don't know what he's doing. Why?"

"Meet me in my room, I…" she huffed, "I don't know what to do Crane."

Now he was concerned, Ashton has never acted like this before.

They went to her room and she shut the door.

She turned to him, threw down her jacket and purse and then sat on the floor, "Sit with me."

He truly didn't want to sit on the floor, but he didn't know what she would do in this state. So he did so and sat in front of her.

She looked at him with her dark eyes, "I think someone knows about my being Ashy."

He blinked, "Who?"

"Aiden Wayne."

"Oh…" was all he said and it was silent for a long moment, and then he smirked "That's who you've been seeing eh? Classy."

"Don't mock me right now I don't know what to do! What if he tells someone?" she was playing with her knife with her fingers, "What if Father finds out?"

"He won't." the statement was very stern, "But you will have to take care of this tonight. You know where he lives?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Kill him tonight," Crane was very straight forward.

She thought for about two seconds before a wicked smile crossed her face, "I know what to do now. I have a plan."

The four fatal words were said. It would be done.

"I need to talk to my father now," she got up and went to his door across from hers. Crane merely got up and left knowing his work was done there.

She knocked on his door, "Daddy are you there?"

He opened the door, no make-up, "What do you want?"

"I have a plan to have fun Daddy," she smiled up at him.

He looked at her curiously, "Oh?"

"We are going to go after the Wayne's son!" she said happily.

"Things go downhill with your little boyfriend?" he laughed.

"You knew about that?" she blinked.

"Of course!" he chuckled, "I saw his name on your phone."

She thought a moment then shrugged it off, "But can we Daddy? Please?"

He leaned his shoulder on the doorway, and looked thoughtful, "Do you have a plan?"

"Kind of, I got the basics of it in my head."

He perked up, "Hardly a plan this time? Oh yes finally! You're going to start using your imagination! I like this!"

Aiden told his father about this. He told them when they got to the hideout though.

His father looked more than serious about the news, "Ashton… Ashy… how could we not catch that?" he sighed, "Well tonight we better be on the watch for her, chances are she will come to kill you tonight."

Aiden was feeling hurt, he really liked her… now it was like his best friend or even his girlfriend was coming after him to kill him.

His father came up to him, "I know son, it hurts. It's going to. But now you have to get her. We will put them away tonight. Alright?"

He nodded. He was determined to get Ashton- or Ashy, rather.

They put on their masks and went out in search of the Jokers.

Ashy was looking at the house of the Wayne's, her infinity knife in hand. Her father was waiting a few blocks away with the diversion, but that would only be used in case of emergency. She got close to the house and looked for a window or something to get in.

"Ashy," he name was said.

She turned around, "Oh my dear Robin I would love to play tonight but I have something very important I need to do."

He stepped toward her, "You aren't really Ashy, you are Ashton."

"Not that you would know anything else about me," she crossed her arms.

"I know your face now though," he took her arm.

She took out a devise with a button, "No, no, no…" she put her finger on it, "You might want to just let go baby. I don't want to fight tonight."

"Then come quietly," Batman jumped off the room and landed with Robin.

She chuckled, "Oh how cute, both of you here. And if you were smart you would just let me get my job done so we can all go home," she pushed the button.

Off in the distance there was a huge explosion. It made Ashy smile widely. Batman hesitated but then left quickly to see how much damage was done. That once again left Ashy and Robin to themselves.

He stepped to her and slammed her to the ground before she could do anything else, "You have nothing else holding me back from putting you away," Ashy could tell Robin was getting worked up for some reason. Of course he would be a little frustrated by her blowing something up but there was something more to it, "Give me one reason I shouldn't rid you."

She chuckled, "Go on! Beat me up, kill me! I can see that look in your eyes," her hands were moving slowly toward his mask, she was distracting him with her face as much as she could, "Go on hit me."

He let go of her and stood, "I'm better than that, I don't need to kill to rid scum from the world."

She jumped on him and tugged his mask, "Aiden Wayne!" she concluded and laughed, "I should have known!"

He pushed her away and forced her hands together. he tied her hands tight and put his mask back on, "You aren't getting away this time. You will go to the asylum. Maybe then, Ashton, you will be better and we can go back to normal."

She just continued to laugh insanely.

Aiden cursed himself in ten different languages in his head for letting her see who he really was. she assured him she wouldn't tell anyone as long as he didn't tell anyone. He cursed himself further for agreeing.

His father contacted him through his radio, "I caught the Joker, you okay over there?"

"Ashy has been caught. I'll meet you at the asylum," he said blankly.

He forced her into the back of one of the bat cars and started toward Arkham.

She would occasionally laughed sigh. But then she spoke, "You know, our fathers are much alike. And so are we."

"I am nothing like you," he growled.

She laughed a little, "Sure we are. We love the night, the fight, the adrenaline. We love not knowing what's going to happen next," she whispered in his ear, "We may also be opposites, you love justice, I love anarchy… but we are the same."

Hairs rose on the back of Robin's neck. Ashy kissed his cheek as they went through the gates of Arkham.

Ashy was tossed at the foot of Arkham Asylum with her father.

"It's not going to be too bad is it?" she asked.

"Depends… did you get your job done?" he asked anxiously.

She glanced over at him, "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about blowing his brains out?" he was getting frustrated already.

"The fun would be over if I just killed him," she smiled a little as she gave her hint.

He was silent for a moment, "I see…" he was trying to figure out what she meant by that, "Oh!" he perked up, "While you are in here I'm sure you will meet on of my favorite people."

"Who?"

"Her name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel. I know she will want to meet you," he giggled, "She's a therapist who needs a bit of help. She wants to know the method to our madness."

Ashy laughed, "We barely even have a method."

"Don't tell her that, she might be disappointed."

Two big guys in white clothes came out.

"Hello boys, is my room ready?" Joker laughed, "Mind if my daughter gets a room next to me?"

They said nothing but they picked them up and dragged them inside.

"Not such a friendly bunch Daddy," she chuckled, "Disappointing."

"Shut up," one of them said.

She sighed as she watched her father being dragged away down another hallway. The room she was taken to looked plain and white. She was held in a straight jacket and thrown in there.

This place would just drive her more insane. The white walls looked like they went on forever and there was nothing to do but walk around. She kicked at the door a few times.

"Excuse me! I'm hungry!" she yelled.

After a few minutes the door opened and she was dragged out by a couple of men. A doctor looking woman with blonde hair stood in front of her, she looked at the guys, "This is my new patient?"

They nodded. And so did she then she looked her up and down, "You take after your father. Who is your mother?"

Ashy blinked, "My mother?" she glared at her, "I despise my mother."

She didn't look surprised, "Is there anything that you will tell me about yourself?"

She smiled now, "I'm Ashy, I have a boyfriend named Robin, my favorite color-"

"Ok Nevermind," she cut her off and wrote on her clipboard, "Take her to her cell. I will start having sessions with her tomorrow morning."

**Is this still good? I really hope so. Sorry I have been gone so long. I will try to write more I promise! REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR BOTH! Peace out sexy readers!**


	10. For Aurora Colorado

**This is not a part of the story! I had to make a special chapter for the Aurora Colorado shooting. For everyone who doesn't know a guy named James Holmes went into a theater and started shooting people in a midnight premiere of The Dark Knight Rises. He later said that he was the Joker. Everything about this has insulted me to my core. And so for everyone in Aurora and everyone who is as insulted as I am I made this special chapter for you. If only this chapter could happen in real life right? Anyway… enjoy.**

Ashy was dragged to a town in Colorado by her father and at first was not pleased by it. But then she learned what the man had done and how he had impersonated her father and now she wanted blood. So did her father. She could see it was hard for him to hold in his anger as he explained everything about it.

They had 'borrowed' a plane and pilot and flew right over. Along the way they had gotten dressed up and painted their faces as they always did.

The night covered them as they found the man, James Holmes, in a jail cell sleeping. Her father dragged him out and they had him in a borrowed white van. Strangely there wasn't much security to stop them. The ones who were there quickly stood down as if knowing what was about to happen. Smart guys.

"What's going on?" the guy screamed.

Ashy put a gun to his head, "Shut up." She growled.

"Oh no Ashy, he has a right to know," her father said, "He impersonated me. So therefore I have to make an example of him."

Ashy smiled, "Oh good. We can't just stop at killing him."

The impersonator gulped with fear.

Joker chuckled, "Come on now, where is all of that fearlessness you had in that movie theater? Is it the fact that you're seeing the real me?"

"And your daughter," he stammered.

She giggled, "This will be so fun."

Eventually they found a place that was away from civilization and they pulled off the road and parked far away from the road behind some trees.

Joker got out with a video camera in his hand, "I have a treat for you people in Aurora!" he said into the camera with an excited tone.

Ashy opened the back door and made the man sit with his feet of the ground. His hands were tied to a ring in the van so he wouldn't leave.

He turned to them, "Ta-da!" he cried.

The guy was shaking in fear.

Ashy put the gun down and pulled out her knife and held it to his neck as her father put the camera in his face, "What's your name?"

He mumbled, "James Holmes."

He cackled, "That's not my human name! Could this be?" he turned the camera to Ashy, "Could it be that he really isn't the Joker?"

"Daddy I just don't think he is," she said with sweet blood-lusting sarcasm.

"Nope," he smacked James in the face, "He isn't. So what made you want to be me?"

"I…" he stumbled on his words, "wanted to cause some chaos with you."

"Please tell me…" Joker focused on the knife on his neck then went back to his face, "Where was the Batman involved in this?"

"The movie was-"

"That is the worst excuse!" Ashy cut open his cheek and blood trailed down his face.

He cried out in pain, "Please don't kill me!"

He made some hushing noises, "Oh Jamesy I have to. You see… if I just let this go then others will do stupid things using my title. Joker is _my _title. Batman is my target. Not some random people. The game doesn't include them. Or you."

He started crying.

Ashy made him keep his face up, "You are a coward. It's written all over your face," she smiled wickedly and started carving it on his forehead.

Her father howled with laughter, "That's my girl." He then turned the camera back to himself, "My dear people this is what happens when you try to become a part of a game you were never invited to. You… get hurt. Don't you Jamesy?" he turned the camera back to a screaming Holmes, "He agrees," he turned it back to himself, "Chaos is good," he giggled, "But my chaos is between me and Batman. Stay out of it." He laughed then turned back to James and started slashing at him with his daughter. He cut the camera off after they were covered in his blood and he was very much dead.

The next morning his body was found along with the tape. The police didn't need to do anymore investigating. Joker, although going off the stand that he hated impersonators and he didn't want any other target other than the Batman he did the world a favor of erasing a bad guy off this earth and doing justice for the people hurt or killed in the attack.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. I know it's not with my story or anything but I had to let out my frustration on this. As much as the Joker is my favorite villain of ALL times I hate to see innocent people killed. These people were just simple nerds like us and they did not deserve this. If only Joker could come out and do this right? Oh yes… I also promise the next chapter in the story will be out soon. It is currently in progress. I hope no one is mad at me for doing this it was merely a rant of epic proportion… in a way… but yeah, I hope this guy gets butt-raped to death in jail, the next chapter will be out soon, I hope you enjoyed! Peace out sexy readers!**


	11. More Plans Ahead

**Hey! New chapter! I saw a bunch of people liked my last chapter which makes me very happy and it somewhat restores a bit of faith in humanity. But anyway, onto the next chapter! Chapter 10**

After Ashy was taken away from the therapist they took her to a room where a woman then took her picture and then she was forced to wash all her make up off and they tried to make the color come out of her rainbow hair but luckily before she left that night she put in a more permanent dye. Her Ashy clothes were taken and she was left with an orange jumpsuit with the number 3287 on the breast pocket.

She was then taken to a room with nothing but a bed, a toilet, and a sink. It wasn't like a jail cell it was an actual room. The walls were white, but not like the ones in that first room, the bed had brown sheets and a lighter brown blanket.

"How dull…" she grumbled and fell on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable but it wasn't as bad as she thought. Soon she found herself completely exhausted and she fell asleep.

It was early… WAY too early for Ashton to be awake. She sat in what looked like an interrogation room with her hands handcuffed to the table that was bolted to the floor.

As far as she could see right now, this was a very annoying morning.

Harleen Quinzel walked in and sat in a much more comfy looking chair with her little clipboard and a small voice recorder.

She took off her glasses and spoke into it, "Doctor Harleen Quinzel seeing patient 3287. Because of erratic behavior toward everyone she comes into contact with we suspect an anti-social personality disorder, we also suspect symptoms of manic depression... possibly even schizophrenia. Testing for that will begin after this present meeting."

Ashy stared at her as she spoke. Who would want to do this for their whole life?

She set the recorder on the table finally, "So what brought you here?" she asked.

"Robin." She stated simply.

"What made him do that?"

"I don't know… something about a public disturbance," she giggled.

She sighed, "Right, you are just as difficult as your father. It is quite obvious you are related."

Ashy took that as a compliment.

"So, where are you from?" Quinzel started over.

"The depths of Hell," she said sweetly.

"Mothers name?"

Ashy shrugged, "Do you know words that start with the letter M?" she quoted the Mad Hatter, "Have you any idea how a raven is like a writing desk?"

She blinked at her as though not knowing how to respond, "Do you see this as a game?"

"Quite frankly yes," she tugged at her chains, "These are very uncomfortable."

"I can't change them. If you want to have them loosened or be out of them you must cooperate with me," she persuaded.

Ashy wasn't so swayed by something so small.

"I'll even let you see your father," she added.

She lifted an eyebrow, "Father would not approve."

"You must be truly loyal to him," she sat back and observed.

"If you don't have family what else do you have?"

"What about your 'boyfriend'?" she probed.

"He is adorable and a little rough around the edges but somehow we always meet up when I'm going out. Weird right?" Ashy giggled like a schoolgirl.

"So is he the reason you commit crimes?"

"Oh no, of course not!" she said, "That's like a little kid trying to get attention."

"What about your father? Maybe you are a little kid trying to get your dad's attention." She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"No, that's not it," she rolled her eyes, "Although it is fun to go hang out with Daddy, I do admit that."

"Then why do you do these things?" she glanced up at her.

"I get to learn from the best."

With that response their session came to a close and Ashy was taken back to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt so naked without her make-up. Not to say she wasn't pretty without it but with all these people knowing this was her face… it was unsettling to her.

At the very least she wanted her stitches on her face.

* * *

><p>Aiden was slumped on the couch watching some stupid show on TV. Depression made it so he couldn't focus on it though.<p>

Ever since he had dropped off Ashton at Arkham all he could think about was what she had said. Them? Being the same? Impossible. But before he knew about her being Ashy they got along so well… too well.

_No. _ He told himself. She just said that to mess with him.

His father walking into the room, "Son, I thought we raised you better than this. Jersey Shore? Really?" he took the remote and turned off the TV, "What's on your mind?"

He looked at his father, "Just messy break-ups, Dad. I don't like them."

"There are others out there. Hopefully you won't pick a criminal next time," he sighed, "But all joking aside. I understand that this is hard."

"Just please tell me there is some job to do tonight," Aiden leaned his head back, "I need to take my frustrations out on something."

"As a matter of fact yes there is."

* * *

><p>Crane stood at the gates of Arkham. He was tempted to go in but Ashton and Joker would be able to make it out on their own. He had no doubt about that.<p>

While they were gone it was time for him to continue his own adventure. He needed to start his studies on this Robin.

The Joker and him had agreed prier that while Joker was gone his henchmen were at his disposal. Which is good. He had some plans.

Crane got into his car and drove back into town and parked in a dark ally.

He put on his mask and straightened his suit before stepping out, "Soon, they will find my men and when they find me I get to test my new concoction." He spoke to himself happily as he strapped his gas can to his wrist. This chemical should make even the Joker and Ashy go even more mad because it is so strong. This should be very fun.

* * *

><p>Robin was the first to make it to the abandon building where he found three men standing shoulder to shoulder facing the door with their heads down like they were sleeping while standing. They looked like normal henchmen. But they were the Joker's so he approached with caution.<p>

He stepped inside and the first man's head shot up. Even with the clown mask on he could see the crazed look in his eye.

Robin went on the defensive as the man charged at him. He was easy to take down though, all he had to do was side step his punch then hit a pressure point that made him black out.

Before he could send a message to his father the second man charged at him. This one was faster and had a knife. It took a few tries to get him but soon enough Robin twisted his knife out of his hand and he got knocked out by being thrown to the ground, hard.

The last man didn't move for a long moment. The tension kept Robin from moving. His radio to his father beeped. Hopefully that meant he got the message. He would need help.

Finally the last man looked up slowly and studied Robin for a split second. He was a tall and bulky man. Before Robin knew it, he had charged and threw him out of the building through a window.

He hit the pavement hard but picked himself up quickly. What was up with these men? They were quicker than normal henchmen. As the battle went on his father showed up without a warning and started fighting the man, "Robin, these men are under the fear chemical, Scarecrow is somewhere nearby! Go and find him! Make sure he doesn't get that on you!" he ordered.

Scarecrow, perfect. He would be the perfect guy to take out all frustrations and depression. Without hesitation he went off down any alleyway he could find and up the rooftops in search for him.

He was farther away than expected to be for the crime scene. Scarecrow would turn and see him then run down another alley. And it kept continuing. Robin stayed on his guard, this could be leading him into a trap.

No sooner did he think about that did some sort of powder hit his face.

Robin coughed and stumbled back. He continuously cursed himself and fell to one knee. With his little bit of rational thinking he had he reached for his belt and grabbed the antidote from his belt and with shaky hands he stabbed the needle into his arm and pushed the medicine in.

There was a brief moment that his head cleared and everything was ok again. He looked up to Scarecrow who had been standing there the whole time as though expecting something to happen.

As soon as Robin went to get up something in his vision distorted.

Scarecrow seemed to have noticed the change, "Hah, tell me something, as my new experimental patient, how do you feel?" he said in a mocking tone.

Robin moved away from him and let out a scream.

**Robin no! Sorry it has been so long. School has been so crazy lately. College like seriously. Okay I will try to update more often. If I don't I am soooooooooooooooo so sorry don't hate me! okay, until next time, PEACE OUT MY FANCY READERS!**


	12. City of Nightmares

**Yeah! Writing again! I really need to stop with making such big intervals in between my chapters. At least I am writing right? Oh and I know that I am kind of changing up the stuff from the show/comics but it felt like a really good idea! I hope you like it! Alright I present the thoroughly worked on Chapter 12!**

Mercy turned off her TV. She couldn't stand seeing any longer. Ashton… her Ashton turned into this Ashy character for her father. It brought tears to her eyes especially seeing how she was already locked away in Arkham. When she was in Gotham she was well known for volunteering at Arkham while working at Wayne Tower and she remembered what happened in those places. She knew the cruelty that happened if in the hands of the wrong doctor.

The thought of Ashton being put through all of those tests distressed Mercy more than anything. She hugged her knees tight and closed her eyes. Remembering the day it all happened came back again.

She was asked about how she felt about the villains she occasionally worked with by the news lady. It really was a joke, a silly comment said without thought. She never meant it when she said she could take them on in a fight. She never meant for all of this mess. Then being kidnapped and those two long years… she shuddered.

"Ashton…" she whimpered out. The apartment was empty as was her life. She was going to dedicate her life to protecting and keeping her daughter away from that monster and she even failed at that. Mercy grit her teeth and slammed her fist on the couch, "I will not lose you like this!" she cried out finally.

This was it, Joker or no Joker she was not going to sit around and weep for _her_ daughter. She was lost in her ways and she was going to get her back! She ran to her room and packed her clothes then got in her car and intended on going to straight to her city of nightmares. A place that held some of the cruelest people but none of it mattered. Nothing else mattered but getting Ashton back. Gotham awaited.

* * *

><p>Aiden woke up in his bed feeling weak, "W…What's going on?" he sat up and that's when the headache came on.<p>

His mother came in and rushed over to him, "Aiden! Oh my goodness, Thank God you are awake!" she hugged her son tightly.

He blinked, "Mom? Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

She let him go and looked at him, "You have been asleep for three days. You don't remember anything that happened do you?"

He shook his head, "Where's Dad?"

"I'll go get him, just lay back down and relax and I am going to call a doctor to make sure you are ok too." she was about to walk out of the room when Bruce walked in.

"No need, this is out of a doctor's hands. Myself and Alfred can handle this," he took Allison's hand, "He is ok."

She gave him a stern look, "_I_ don't know if he's okay yet. You didn't see the way he thrashed around in his sleep. He called for help and back-up and everything while he slept. I don't think he is okay. No more."

"No more what?" Aiden asked.

She took a breath and said as sternly as possible, "No more going out to help your father until I know this is okay."

"What? Mom! I have to go out there! Crane is on the loose!"

"No…" Bruce cut in, "Your mother is right. You were hit pretty hard on by the fear gas."

"But you have a cure for that…" he said in a small voice.

"Yes but this is a new, more powerful fear gas. We don't know all of the effects yet and considering you have been out of it for three days I can't let you go out in this state."

He grit his teeth and said nothing. There was not going to be any argument about it.

* * *

><p>Ashy tugged on her straight jacket a little. This was the second time this week she was put into one of them. The security men just needed to learn that if she didn't want to go somewhere then she didn't want to go. She sat on her bed and rocked back and forth.<p>

The door opened and a man possibly in his thirties came in, his hair was a dark sleek brown and so were his sleepless eyes. There was stubble on his chin and he did not smile. He looked at her unimpressed by her.

"So _you_ are Ashy, hm?" he pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down, slouching some, "I will start by introducing myself, I am Dr. Jerimiah Arkham."

Ashy's eyebrow rose, "Oooooh~ I am being visited by the boss man himself. How's the wife?" she giggled.  
>A flicker of anger ran through his face, "Where is the picture of my wife? I swear I could…" he stopped himself and ran his fingers through his hair to get some of the lose strands out of his face.<p>

He was of course referring to how she broke into his office during her lunch break earlier. He had a pretty wife; she needed a bigger smile though.

She glanced over his shoulder toward her mirror where the picture was hanging. Ketchup was smeared on her mouth and cheeks to give her a trademark Joker smile.

He got up and snatched it off of the mirror wiping the condiment off of it then placing it in his coat pocket, "Now that I have this back… I have other business with you."

"Business? What could you possibly want from me?" she asked sweetly.

Arkham signaled for a doctor with a needle to come in.

"We need some blood." He looked to the doctor, "Take it from the neck if you have to but the jacket must stay on."

He nodded and forced Ashy's head to the side.

She winced, "You know you won't get anything from my blood. I am nameless as far as any of you are concerned."

Arkham chuckled a little, "Who said it was for identification purposes?"

The needle was shoved into her neck for a moment then taken out. The doctor took the small vial of her blood and walked out.

Ashy looked to him confused.

A small smile formed on his mouth, "'Dear old Daddy' seemed to have bit off more than he could chew."

She felt a bit dizzy but she glared at him, "This joke isn't funny. What do you mean?"

"Your father has an illness that will make his whole body degenerate, it would start with his mind but he doesn't have much sanity left as is." He stood from his chair, "In other words… he is going to die; now we are checking to see if you have it too."

Ashy's eyes widened then she jumped off her mattress and tackled him, "You liar! He isn't dying! You cure him! I know you all are doctors! You cure him or I swear I will kill you!"

He pushed her back on her bed and slapped her, "Face it little girl, he is going to die."

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Leaving her on her bed trying to thrash out of her straight jacket and screaming about a cure.

* * *

><p>Mercy made it back to Gotham. She got a cheap apartment and made a call to Wayne tower. Maybe she could get her job back and start from there. It would take time but at some point she had to come across Ashton.<p>

She bought an old police radio and as she started unpacking her things she listened to it. Not a lot happened until her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Mercy Gordon?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is. Is this about my job at Wayne Tower?" she asked hopeful.

It was silent for a long moment then they spoke, "Yes, this is Bruce Wayne. I would like you to come to my mansion for dinner. I would like to discuss some things. If you don't mind, the Commissioner will join us."

Mercy was confused and nervous, "W…What's this all about? Am I in trouble?"

"In trouble? What are you talking about? You have been missing for about twenty years, miss Gordon." He explained.

The sudden realization finally came to her. It was true, she had been kidnapped then she left without being able to contact any of her family, "Oh… right. Yes, this is okay."

"And by the way… you do remember that your real name is Barbara right? You used the name Mercy while you volunteered at Arkham. Ms. Gordon, I am sending a car over to your apartment right now. We will meet soon."

The phone went dead and she shut her phone off.

Mercy… or Barbara took a breath. After all the years of being called Mercy she had forgotten what her real name was. But of all the things, how could she forget her name?

**Guys… that was heavy. Super excited to be writing again, hoping to finish this story during the summer. I hope I still have you guys with me. Don't leave me! I will be writing more! Peace out sexy readers!**


End file.
